


KPOP Oneshots

by shamelessboyshipper



Category: EXO, K-pop, SHINee, bts
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Romance, slight angst sometimes, sometimes mild swearing but who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessboyshipper/pseuds/shamelessboyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUESTS ARE CLOSED, THANK YOU! X<br/>(This is a place for you to go to if you wan't to shamelessly obsess over what probably can never be. *sighs* It happens to the best of us.<br/>Leave a comment or an idea and I will write a (hopefully good) reader one shot with members from EXO, BTS, Got7, Shinee, Up10tion, Seventeen and BAP included (tbh the list goes on). I dunno if I can do anything too weird though haha *winks*)</p><p>Btw this Shamelessboyshipper account is also on asianfanfics.net and wattpad. I am the same person! No copying is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Let's get on with this journey then, shall we?


	2. Midnight Ninja (Chanyeo X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting for some time for your boyfriend and his friends to come home...

You lay on the sofa upside down with your legs dangling over the back, looking up at the dorm-room's ceiling, bored out of your mind. You had promised to meet the Exo members at their dorm half an hour ago but they hadn't shown up yet, you sighed," They've probably run over again or got into traffic." you thought to yourself puffing out your cheeks in frustration; they had been gone for a month on tour and you had been missing them dearly, especially your older brother, Tao and your boyfriend, Chanyeol, so as soon as they had called to say when they'd be back home, you had raced over to the dorm and sat waiting patiently in the large living area......WHAT WAS TAKING THEM SO LONG?

You glanced at the clock on the wall; 11:30pm.

You weren't sceptical like your older brother but you were beginning to worry, they could have gotten in an accident or been robbed or even worse, Kyungsoo could have succeeded killing the lot of them. You chuckled to yourself at the thought of your boyfriend winding up one of your closest friends enough for him to kill him.

Although, out of all of your guesses, that was actually one of the most accurate.

You stopped laughing.

Oh GOD.

You picked up your phone in a frantic panic to find out if Kyungsoo was in prison or not, or if Chanyeol was still alive, as soon as you did though, you heard the sound of voices and a key in the lock of the front door. Still shaken by your own thoughts (Ok, you might be a little sceptical), you reached under the sofa pulling out your hidden -in case of any emergencies and still fully loaded- water blaster from the summer party you had, and, silently thanking your past self for being so ingenious, you backwards-rolled over the sofa arm and hid behind it( ninja style of course) , ready for the supposed intruders (with a KEY) to enter your domain.

Looking back at the situation, you have to admit, you didn't really think through your flawed flawless plan. But by this point it was nearing midnight and you were too shrouded in the promise of sleep to focus properly.

The door finally opened, revealing a group of five tired looking masked figures with their hoods up and shades on, muffled voices grunted at each other in an exhausted way which got louder as more entered. You heard one of them flop onto the sofa in front of you, you went into action. Flipping over the arm of the sofa you landed on the lounging man, straddling his hips, pinning his arms under your knees and looked up to focus your weapon at the other (frozen) men, slowly putting your finger over the trigger. You still hadn't really caught on to what was going on, still 100% sure you had to avenge your boyfriend in some way.......or something....

The body under you cleared his throat. You moved your knee to press against the man's throat and you directed your "gun" directly at his face. The man stared down the barrel of the weapon with extreme fear in his eyes; you pulled back his mask to reveal.....

Chanyeol.

After blinking and realising this, you clambered off the man and replaced your water pistol under the couch, before sitting next to his feet awkwardly. The other members who you now recognised as Chen, Kai, Xiumin and Suho stood in silence, still frozen at how you acted and very much awake now.

"Sorry." You said quietly to Yeol, looking down, "I thought you were an intruder, you were late so....I figured-"

Suddenly, you felt a pair of long arms wrap around you and a head rest on your hunched shoulders.

"Sorry I was late (Y/n)," Chanyeol said." he smiled into the crook of your neck, you both sat there as you listened to each other's breathing and heartbeat, quiet. Until you heard the voice next to you exclaim loudly "That was so cool! Did Tao teach you? Can you teach me? Can I use that on Kyungsoo-"

You grinned and hugged your boyfriend closer, still feeling stupid because of your actions but revelling in the sound of his deep and excited voice. You cut him off,

"Speaking of my boys," You said and you felt Yeol's smile dip slightly at the fact you called Kyungsoo 'one of your boys', but you only said that to annoy him a little, "Where are the rest of you?"

Suho piped up from his seemingly paused position, "They lost at rock, paper, scissors and have to bring the luggage up," He smiled to himself at the fact he actually had won something for once. "Tao said he'd be up in a minute."

You turned to Chanyeol, smiling slyly and raising your eyebrows but he was already way ahead of you, holding his own water pistol (from under Candy's dog bed) and holding your's out to you. You were reminded again why you loved that guy.

The others had all found a way to excuse themselves (except Chen,he pulled out his phone and stood behind the door, grinning wildly).

You kissed Chanyeol's cheek and motioned for him to follow your lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Kyungsoo X Reader (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this bad boy is open for requests! Don't be shy, it'll be great to hear your ideas and slightly creepy imaginings (he he he*creepy smile*) so yeah, message me!
> 
> My request is from the lovely @official_jackie (wattpad) who requested a Kyungsoo X reader which starts kind of happy to sad to happy (I'm not amazing at angst, sorry)......SO LET'S DO THIS THANG!
> 
> Warning: swearing

You walked down the halls of your school, taking it all in as you purposefully walked slowly to miss as much class as possible. You were coming back from an errand you had to run and took as many detours as possible to make it all worthwhile, but now, you had reached your classroom once again, the end of the road. You pouted a little but put your hand out to turn the handle, as soon as your fingers made contact with the cool metal that led to doom and despair, the best thing happened, the bell rang for lunch. You smirked and turned the handle to retrieve your stuff and get the HELL out of there!

On the way to the cafeteria a few girls stopped talk to you along with some boys. You were popular but not in a stereotypical way, you weren't on the cheer-leading team, extremely rich and you weren't even especially smart. You supposed you were just nice and knew everyone in some way. It could also be the fact that you were dating the very handsome, sporty, smart boy called Harrison. (A/n: I am not referring to any Harrison in particular kay?)

He was the stereotype and you weren't anything special really but apparently being "Harrison's Girlfriend" seemed good enough to boost your status. You didn't really mind though, you really liked him and he liked you. You were happy and school status didn't really mean much to you but it came with the package so everyone wins. You hugged yourself as you walked into the large hall, really quite content with yourself when your best friend, Amber (the only one who didn't like Harrison for some reason) ran up to you out of breath and grabbed your blazer, sending your tray flying.

"Amber, WHAT THE HELL!?" she turned to you and looked evenly, "You just.....You need to come with me and see something okay?" You went to refuse but something in her gaze stopped you and you nodded slowly, eyes wide and slightly scared. She took you down a maze of corridors (no wonder she was so out of breath) and made you stop behind a wall to the courtyard by the back of the school, you turned to her," Amber. Why am I here!?" You stated and she paused before answering," Look, you know that I HATE your boyfriend and how you could do sooooo much better-" You cut in, "Yeah, yeah, you keep saying but he's not-" She rolled her eyes and pushed you abruptly around the corner. You were about to turn back and vent at her but you were drawn to the sound of shouting and scuffling. You went around the corner to be confronted by...

***Kyungsoo's POV:***

I came out of the school Library to be confronted by the receding figure of (Y/n). It seemed as though she was running an errand, taking a huge stack of papers to another classroom, she seemed to be really struggling so I went up to her. "What are you doing D.O? You can't talk to her, you might do something stupid." I thought to myself as I tapped her shoulder (OH GOD). She jumped and turned to face me, well, her eyes, peeked out from over the mountain of paperwork to meet mine. I looked down and messed with my fingers like an idiot," H-help...p-papers.....d-do you-" I cringe, my face heating up and went to turn away but her eyes squinted cutely," Do I need help? Sure, these are really heavy....could you perhaps take half? If you don't mind of course."

After recovering from my earlier example of how NOT to talk to a really pretty girl, I just nodded and took all of the papers off her, ignoring all her protests," Where do these need to go?" she seemed surprised at the confidence in my words,"r-room 345" she stuttered, she sounded a little flustered but I (regrettably) didn't see her face because of the huge tree in front of my own. We walked in silence, occasionally someone would pass by but we paid no attention and headed to our destination, I dropped the papers on a table in the room and brushed my hands off, she spoke," Thanks...sorry, what's your name?" I rushed to respond," Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.....but you can call me D.O if-...if you want to... but d-don't feel like you have to, or anything." IDIOT. But...she smiled a blinding smile and I felt my heart beat stop and rush to re-start. No D.O! She has a boyfriend, she doesn't even know you! Why would she care about a stuttery awkward guy who she just met that day??!! "Thank you," she said, her voice cutting through my insults," D.O." then she waved and walked away, leaving me frozen staring at the door for a good few minutes, when I was sure she had gone I slowly sunk down to the floor and sat in a daze until the lunch bell rang.

At lunch, I was walking back to the library to grab my bags when I walked right into a wall...no, scratch that...a steel wall with titanium supports. I looked up, and up and met the eyes of...

Harrison.

(Y/n's) boyfriend.

Featuring friends.

He grabbed my collars," Let's have a little talk, yeah?" my eyes widened.

Well shit.

***Your POV:***

You went around the corner to be confronted by about five guys standing around in a circle. There was clearly something going on because they were crowding around someone. Getting closer, you could see that there were people in the circle, one much larger than the other. Harrison, you could spot him a mile away, towering over someone on the floor.

You ran over to see what was going on, pushing your boyfriend's jeering friends out of the way.

"This will teach you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend you little prick."

You couldn't register what was happening, why was Harrison talking like this? Who was on the floor? You saw him pick up the person on the floor by their shirt and draw his arm back to punch but you thought fast, grabbing his elbow just in time, making him jump and push you off, onto the floor. He turned around and noticed it was you he had pushed, eyes widening, he crouched down to see if you were alright, but you pushed past him to see the person he had been holding crumple to the floor.

"D-D.O?"

He was on the floor with the arm of his blazer ripped, his face beaten and bloody, hair messed and eyes closed. You crouched down next to your new friend, glaring at your boyfriend from where you were," Why is he like this? What did he do to deserve this?!" You were so confused, you didn't understand why Kyungsoo was basically out cold on the floor and your boyfriend hadn't explained anything yet.

"Look..Babe this dick-"

"Harry, he's not a dick. He's Kyungsoo. Now you better have a fucking great reason as to why his face is beaten in." you were angry now. This wasn't the guy you fell for. He was nice, smart, charming. He didn't beat random innocent guys up.

"(Y/n), he was flirting with you."

"When?"

"This afternoon."

You gave an exasperated look, "He was helping me run an errand Harrison. He was being a gentleman, maybe you should take a page from his book. What's it to you anyway?" Sometimes a bit of jealousy can be cute but this was just plain annoying.

"Why? Do you have something to hide?"

"No, I was just wondering-"

"Because honestly, I wouldn't be surprised."

You stopped and looked at him square in the face, his friends OOOHH'ed in the background, bigging him up and boosting his confidence to meet your firey glare with a smirk.

"WHAT?!"

"Well yeah, you talk to boys all the time and you never wanna...yanno-"

"For FUCKS SAKE Harrison! Is that all you think about?! Is that the only reason you stay with me?"

Harrison hesitated. He actually hesitated. You were so DONE, suddenly, beneath you, you heard a groan,

"(Y/n)?" Kyungsoo opened his eyes slowly while trying to sit up with great difficulty," Why are you crying?" Your eyes widened and your fingers went to your cheeks, feeling the salty water beneath your finger tips." Don't worry about me Soo, worry about yourself." You looked towards Harrison and sighed before turning back to D.O," Let's go to the infirmary." You draped his arm over your shoulder and began to walk back towards the building, turning to Harrison on the way," Th-this is over. I don't know who the hell you are and I...don't actually care so..."

"(Y/n) are you taking the piss? You aren't breaking up with me." He broke forward while his friends started to creep away.

"Well...yes, I just said just then that I am. Bye dick head." You walked away. You didn't care. Honestly, you felt a weight off your shoulder, even then Kyungsoo was leaning on it. You looked at is face while walking; his big eyes stared ahead at the corridor in front of him, fighting for consciousness, his plump lips stained red because of blood, a large, dark bruise was appearing on his cheekbone. You cringed at the pain he must be feeling but didn't look away, you studied his feature wondering how a guy who could easily carry a truck load of paper with ease could get beaten up so badly.

"Is my face that bad?" In your daydream you had failed to notice D.O's coffee-brown orbs swivel to face you," N-no? Well yes but no. It looks kind of painful." He smirked then looked forward again,

"I'm sorry."

"About what."

"About your boyfriend."

You were honestly shocked, he was practically bleeding out where he stood and he was worried about YOU?! "D-don't worry about it. He liked me for the wrong reasons anyway. It's just-"

Kyungsoo stopped and looked at you, raising one hand to remove a tear from your cheek. You began to cry. This wasn't what was meant to happen, you were the one who broke up with HIM, you shouldn't be crying over him, but it hurt. Your sobs thickened and Kyungsoo pulled you to his chest in a hug, the roles completely reversed for the time being. You felt his lips lightly brush against your head and he whispered," Don't cry (Y/n). I'm here. I'll save you this time okay?"

You nodded into his chest before composing yourself and walking to the infirmary with him. You didn't really know what was to come, and you knew it was too soon to tell, but...You were happy in his company. You didn't care what happened to you as long as he was alright and there with you.

Maybe this was the start of something different, something better.

You looked at him as you walked the rest of the way, pinching the sleeve of his blazer. He slowly entwined his fingers with yours, not looking at you, cheeks slowly darkening. You smiled up at him, leaning against him a little as a reassurance and whispered,

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you liked this! Comment or leave kudos if you really liked it, maybe even request! See ya x


	4. Baekhyun X Reader (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope your day was ok. If it wasn't...How does some extremely fluffy Baekhyun sound? Good? COOL! This if for my bae Lexyblong (Wattpad) who is a fab friend and die-hard Bacon fan so....no pressure eh?
> 
> Please keep your requests coming in (girls gotta procrastinate right?) I will write almost anything but I can't write what you want to read if you don't tell me! I'm not telepathic!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling the warmth of the sun rest gently on your face as it broke through your curtains. You blinked groggily and sighed contently, jumping slightly as you felt your phone decide to do some kind of river dance next to you, telling you (not so subtly) to get up. You scrabbled to turn it off before it was too late but...

You felt an arm drape itself over your torso gently, pulling you closer to the body of your (hopefully sleeping) boyfriend. No luck though. "Y/n?" Baekhyun's deep morning voice made you shiver a little," Are you awake? Do we have to wake up now?" You turned around in his embrace and was confronted with your cute other half, eyes heavy lidded and lip pouting, you laughed a little at his expression," Yes, Baek. You have a schedule and I have work to do so..." You went to sit up but you were pulled down again straight away by your insisting boyfriend," Five more minutes," he mumbled into his pillow (aka your chest); you looked up at the ceiling, calculating your escape plan because getting away from him is harder than you would think was possible. 

You tried guilt talking first," Babe. PLEASE. You even said in your wake up call thing that you got up early, cuties or whatever? You told all your fans!" You hoped bringing in his ever adoring fans would spur him from his slumber but, in response, he just tightly wrapped his arms around your waist, trapping you completely," No. Sorry L's, I lied." He quietly said into your shoulder.

You groaned, not annoyed or anything, you loved him more than your own life but this position wasn't comfortable anymore, his arms were sharp and dug into your side. You lay back for a moment, puffing out your cheeks before having a light-bulb moment. You decided to dig deep and pull out some aego,

"Jaaggiiii! Pleaaasseeee?" you snuggled into him, nuzzling his head, he moaned a little and moved over until he was back onto his own pillow. It seemed as though you had won. He opened his eyes and smirked lazily, raising up on one elbow to look you straight in the eyes... before kissing your fore-head and falling face-first back on his pillow, asleep. 

Again. 

UGH this was getting tiring! You had a train to catch in under an hour and he needed to work on a song today, it wasn't like you wanted to leave but you were busy people, you didn't see each other much but when you did, it was quality time. You had spent the entirety of last week with each other, going to dinner, to the zoo, shopping, it was great and you loved every minute, every second. But the week was over as much as you hated to admit. You grabbed your phone from beside you, pouting a little at the time you had left (or lack thereof), listening to the light snores of Baekhyun beside you. You chuckled a little at the sound, then you had another idea; you tapped on your contacts list and called the one person that might be able to get your lazy boyfriend up.

"Ah! Y/n! How are you?" they picked up after a couple of rings and you smiled slyly before putting him on loud speaker and answering loudly, 

"Hey Chanyeol, my favourite EXO member in the whole entire world!" Baek moved a little beside you but didn't wake up,"I'm good, actually I was wondering if you could help me out. Don't you have a schedule today?"

Chanyeol chuckled on the other end, understanding the situation completely,"Yes we do. Why? Is your idiot boyfriend causing trouble?"

"Exactly, I was hoping you could come over and-"

Suddenly, you were being tackled by your (now very much awake) other half, trying to get your phone, "YAH! BABE! STO-HO-HO-HOP!" You were now pinned to the bed by Baekhyun, tickling you to try to loosen your grip on your phone, you didn't give up though, rolling underneath him and crawling to the end of your bed, neeeaarrrlllyy making it before you felt him grab your foot, you squealed, calling for Chanyeol (if he was still on the phone)to save you. You were now face-down of the duvet, trying to get your breath back, before Baekhyun took advantage of your position and sat on top of you, knocking the air right out of your lungs. He reached forward and pulled your mobile out of your grip, still not budging, he took the phone off speaker and put it to his ear,

"Ya Chanyeol!......Yeah that was Y/n shouting...NO!" he sighed exasperated," Stop being pervy minded...anyway, I need that favour now." You could only catch fragments of what he was saying because your head was still pushed into your cream comforter, you tried to get up but he just lay forward, his face right next to yours, completely lying on you, still talking on the phone. You grumbled, he smirked," Awesome! I owe you one!"

Instead of getting off you and explaining what he just did like you hoped he would, he began going through your phone's contacts," Yah! What are you doing? Give me my phommphh!" His hand silenced you as he pressed call, 

"Hello? Ah, yes, this is Y/n's awesome and loving boyfriend." You rolled your eyes,

" I'm really sorry to say but she is GASTRONOMICALLY ill," you began struggling again but gave up when his eyes met yours, asking, no, pleading with you to let him do his thing, smiling slightly when he noticed that you gave up. "Yes, vomiting everywhere, sneezing, ewww it's just..everywhere, babbling nonsense, that kind of thing," 

You didn't know what your boss was saying in response to his antics but she sounded worried and even more shrill than usual, you didn't like the image your idiot boyfriend was painting of you so you started poking him in the side (it was the only place you could reach because he was still spread-eagled on your back. He squirmed and rolled away to make sure he didn't break character, glaring playfully at you. You took a welcoming lungful of air dramatically, gasping and clutching at your chest, relishing in the feeling and rolled onto your back, just catching his eye-roll at you.

"Yes I promise to look after her...she definitely deserves it...yes, thank you...goodbye!"

You sat up and looked at him, really taking him in as he sat opposite you in your bed, hair tousled and white long-sleeved shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders, he met your gaze sheepishly, hanging up and passing your phone back to you. You took it and glared half-heartedly at him before laughing out loud and lying back on the covers," What did you just do!?" He joined in with your laughter and leaned forward to hover over you, kissing your nose and grinning," I scored myself some more time with my Y/n, that's what." He wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You covered your face cringing but also blushing slightly at the pure cuteness (and closeness) of Beakhyun face above yours; you peaked through your fingers up at him but he hadn't moved, in fact, he had gotten closer," Are you awake now?" You asked, voice slightly muffled, he chuckled deeply and replied," I don't know, I could juussst-" he went to roll off to the side but you stopped him,"Yah! What do you want already?"

He had a sparkle in his eye as he tapped his cheek with his fore-finger suggestively, you sighed a little at his childishness but went to kiss him on the cheek anyway, but of course, he moved at the last second, his soft lips meeting yours. To be honest, it was such a cliché and overused move you should have seen it coming; but you had to admit, cliché wasn't too bad when it came to him. As soon as your lips parted, he sprung out of bed and ran around your room in celebration and as proof of his new-found energy, you laughed at his silliness and even harder when he tripped over your bag on the floor, yelping cutely.

"AISH! Owwwwww. Why is this here?" He groaned from the floor and sat up rubbing his ankle that had fallen victim to your favourite accessory (a present given to you by Tao on your birthday) giving it a glare that looked as though he wished for it to be ripped to shreds by hounds. "Hey! It's not my bag's fault that you were running around like an idiot! Maybe it was just karma for the trouble you just caused the other members." You nagged from where you sat.

"Like your favourite EXO member in the entire world, Chanyeol?" he muttered under his breath and you cooed at the way he pouted slightly but moved to the edge of the bed to look down at him properly, sitting on the floor with his head dropped. You pat his head and poke him until he looks up, obviously jealous and a little upset," You are my favourite EXO member in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE and anything bigger than that!" You kiss him gently in the lips, making his head have to tilt back because of the angle. The kiss was sweet and soft, a kind of sorry on your behalf but you felt him smile and sigh a little when your lips touched," Besides," you said after you pulled away, slightly breathless," Chanyeol looks too much like that Yoda plushie you bought me at the carnival." 

Baekhyun laughed and stood up, grabbing your hands and pulling them over his shoulders and so, pulling you onto his back in a piggy-back ride, you squealed as he began to walk when you were not properly on, legs still on the bed and body functioning as some kind of weird bridge from the bed to his shoulders. You didn't even question what he was doing and why, you just scrabbled to gain purchase on his lean frame; nearly choking him in the process. He paused to let you get on, not really giving you the option to get off by holding your feet in place when they wrapped around his waist, he playfully span around once before making his way to the small but cosy kitchen that you had. Stopping at the fridge, he opened it and peered inside, you leant up to look over his shoulder to survey what the magical box had to offer as well but was disappointed at the results. Dejected, you looked away from the empty fridge and your eyes met with your own as you looked at the full length mirror against the wall beside you, a smile appearing on your face as you saw how you looked in one of your boyfriend's shirts paired with shorts, hair ruffled and bare-faced, while he held you almost effortlessly and gently, face buried in the light of the refrigerator. 

You had to admit, you were a hella cute couple.

Clearly giving up, Baekhyun withdrew from your barren landscape of a fridge and caught your gaze in the mirror, a box smile evident on his face as he seemed to mentally be agreeing with your own thoughts. You both stood (well he stood, you kind of clung on) looking at yourself with the cheesiest smiles on your face before Baekhyun seemed to get an idea and went to speak before you cut him off," No we are NOT ordering pizza for breakfast." His shoulders slumped and you found yourself scrabbling for purchase once more," We can go to the supermarket though, I'll let you help me make pancakes." You said in an attempt to cheer him up, and it seemed to work because he grabbed the keys on the side and began to walk to the door and you were out in the corridor before you realised,"I'm NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS PUT ME DOOOWWNN!!!" you began hitting at the hands that held your feet until they let go and you jumped down, running back inside. "But you look great!" your boyfriend retorted, following after you back to the bedroom,you turned quickly to face him, arms crossed" Baek, that's sweet and all but do you really want to go out in this weather with no shoes on and with me with really short shorts on, your loose shirt, no bra may I add-" 

"OKAY I GET IT!" he interrupted with a slightly pink glow to his cheeks as he tried to not think about the fact you had been pressed flush against his back just seconds ago, you noticed and chuckled, going into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Give me five minutes 'kay?"

~~A little more than five minutes later (okay, maybe a lot longer)~~

"We're just getting, like three things from the supermarket, WHY did it take you nearly an hour to get ready???!"

The both of you were browsing the dairy isle and the questions kept coming, soon you gave up on your "Just ignore and hopefully the questions will stop" method and turned to him,"Do I look good?" He didn't even hesitate,"Of course, Y/n, you look beautiful!" He chirped, you smiled at him and winked, "That's why" you responded and went back to scrutinising the expiry dates on the milk cartons, you heard an exasperated noise behind you before he pulled your wrist until you were facing him again, 

"You always look beautiful, even without make-up on, and I'm not even just saying that to be cheesy; it is an actual and proven fact. I've seen you." You blushed at how he was determined to meet your eyes to say this to you, the most sincere of looks that would not except any arguments," But I agree that you should have changed your clothes," He said turning to face a male worker who was unnecessarily and unsubtly slowly stacking and taking apart his shelves," There are some things that only amazing boyfriends like me should see." He said it with a hint of menace in his voice that made you smirk because he just looked like an annoyed puppy when he was jealous. The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful but consisted of a lot of skinship and protecting back-hugs when you were picking out food, luckily you left just before Baekhyun started whining like a three-year-old and you trekked back to your apartment to make his beloved pancakes.

You put your over-excited boyfriend in charge of batter while you put all the other food in the rather spacious area your fridge was supplying, when you turned back around you were confronted with an explosion of flour and milk (how he had messed up so quietly was beyond you) and you tried not to face palm. He was making the face that all dogs make when they try and pretend to be innocent after they wreck something, you smiled tiredly but realised that most of the milk and flower had made its way into the bowl so it was salvageable. You both agreed that you would carry on from then on while he cleans up his....small tsunami of milk. 

After standing up from putting the flower away in a cupboard, Baekhyun felt cold liquid on his face, he turned to see you still mixing just like you were half a minute ago, but something was off...sure you were stirring....but with the wrong end of the spoon and you were clearly trying to hold in giggles. A sly smirk reached your boyfriends face as he decided to casually wipe some flower from the counter and dump it on your head. You turned, wide eyed, hands flying up to touch the light powder cascading quite elegantly down the sides of your face. OH IT WAS ON!

By the end of your friendly bloodbath, it was safe to say there wasn't much batter left for making anything of a decent size, nor was there any flour left to make a new mixture. The kitchen was resembling some kind of John Lewis Christmas advert with a light coating of white on every surface, including your face, Baekhyun's hair and both of your clothes. You both sat on the floor catching your breath, calling it a truce. It wasn't until you felt a dribble of batter land on your head from the ceiling that you realised how out of hand the situation had gotten, you turned to Baekhyun who looked as ridiculous as you thought you did, with a big glob of batter dripping down his nose.

"Pizza for breakfast?" you suggested, he smiled widely at you as if he had won something. "Sure!"

"Ok you start cleaning up, I'm just getting changed, I'll be five minutes!" You ran off before he could stop you and you heard him groan in protest as he saw you leave. You cackled evilly to yourself but sighed contently, you couldn't be happier that you both skipped work today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it my pretties!!!


	5. Exo X Reader: How the boys react to you on your period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I still do OT12, sorry but in my mind, those who love Kris, Lu and Tao need their babies from time to time. Am I right? Not requested, just something I was thinking about in my nightly imaginings. Enjoy the fluffy fluff of fluffiness!

Letting yourself in, you walked into the dorm slowly with feet dragging on the way in. You had been invited by the boys to hang out because they couldn't be bothered to go out for food on their last day off, they had called yesterday and you agreed. Yesterday was fine, perfect, no problem whatsoever. TODAY Mother nature just had to ruin it all for you. And she was being particularly harsh this month. So as soon as you saw a sofa you proceeded to lie on it, curling into a tight ball; hating your gender and pretty much everything in the world and mumbling under your breath.

Little to your knowledge, twelve sets of eyes were focussed worriedly on you from the kitchen door. As soon as they noticed your status, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Minseok covered the nearest Beagles' mouths and held them back from enthusiastically greeting you. 

This had to be done gently.

The twelve of them retreated back into the kitchen to make a plan on, not only how to live through this evening, but how to make you feel better. Well...they tried.

Junmyeon grabbed the first aid kit and walked into the room to face you first, it was going well, he calmly offered you the drugs and some water which you took gladly. After you had taken the tablets, you lay back against the back of the sofa and groaned at the unrelenting cramps, $uho noticed and began drilling you for information on things he needed to buy you," Do you want me to buy you a water bottle? A massage chair? A day at the spa? A massage therapist? A SPA? I will! Anything at all-"

The onlookers to the scene all face-palmed. It seemed that this wasn't going to work. You were beginning to get a headache and Mama$u showed no signs of slowing down until Kris pushed him back into the kitchen without announcement and awkwardly walked back to you," Sorry about that Y/n." You relished in the fact Kris was talking in a softer voice and smiled a little," S'fine Krease don't worry, I'm sorry for being... female I suppose."

(A/n: I really think that Kris would be awkward with the whole topic because he is DEFINITELY not as cool headed as he lets on haha) 

Kris looked around him for a moment, not sure what to do with himself before he handed you a cushion to curl up around and ruffled your hair saying a quick," Get well soon 'kay?" before leaving for another room swiftly and not so silently. You were left a tad confused but happy to have the pillow. The rest of the boys gave up on the system and decided to play by ear.

Straight away, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Chen ran in with the theory that you just needed to be distracted from the pain and then you'll be fine. Baekhyun started doing a karaoke/Tao imitation mash up which cracked you up to no end and left Tao glaring at him from the sidelines, Chen began doing interpretive dancing behind him and Chanyeol joined you on the sofa to cheer at their antics while throwing in random commentary. It was going great, your pain was pretty much forgotten and you were having more fun than you thought you would, until some sort of secret signal was given and all three jumped on you to tickle you. You toppled over with a squeak but made no other noise at the onslaught of fingers in your sides. When the boys realised that the only laughing sounds were coming from them, they slowly stopped and looked at your face, smiles falling at the glare you were sending them, fire almost visible in your eyes. Your glare that put Satansoo to shame sent the three kicked puppies to sit on the other side of the room where they warily glanced at you every-so-often before hastily looking away again.

Speaking of puppies, at one point, Jongin had gone to his room and recovered one of his sleeping pooches and sat it against your stomach as a kind of natural hot water bottle, he also reluctantly offered you some of the chicken he bought earlier too in attempt to make you feel better. You cooed at the puppy and snuggled with it (much to the three puppy-like boys on the other side of the room's annoyance) and tried to decline Kai's precious chicken because you know how he feels about it, but he didn't let you and, instead, placed the bucket next to your face and left to snuggle with his other dogs. You tried to resist but the smell got too good and you ended up finishing half the bucket before you could even blink.

Kyungsoo and Minseok had teamed up in a kind of odd way, the two quiet men had been pottering about in the kitchen for a while. Xiumin emerged," I read somewhere that hot drinks helped," he didn't know what you preferred so he made lots of takeaway cups full of a variety of concoctions of coffee's teas and hot chocolates with labels and smiley faces on all. After setting the trays down the oldest member seemed pleased with what he had done and wished you better health before sitting in front of the TV on a nearby beanbag. The warm drinks soothed and calmed you after the tickling ordeal, you made sure to remind yourself to ask Kyungsoo to teach you how to make baozi for Min.

Kyungsoo didn't stop. He entered with a plate of heavenly food and set it right in front of you, he would quietly tell you," Eat as much as you want," and leave for around twenty minutes before coming back with different food and replace the old plate straight away- regardless of whether or not you had eaten it all. You tried to eat it all every time but you were getting so full, you started to feel guilty when he came back to see that you hadn't touched the latest plate so you tugged on his sleeve so he would come face to face with you," Thank you Soo, but I can't eat anymore. It was all delicious!" You saw him look back to the abandoned food on the table, large eyes betraying how useless he felt at the time, you panicked and felt worse,"I feel much better! I promise! Rest now okay?" For a moment he looked at you as if to see if you were lying or not, when he noticed you were telling the truth he smiled a little before grabbing the last plate and heading to the kitchen, not before saying a small," Okay. Say if you need anything else though."

Luhan, Tao and Sehun had left during all of the madness. You had kind if expected it from the youngest two but didn't know where the deer had gone; as soon as the thought had passed your mind you heard the door open and close and your favourite bubble tea was placed in your hands by the tall maknae, he didn't meet your eyes properly nut said," I didn't know what was your favourite so I guessed." After seeing you smile up at him at the fact he got it exactly right, the brat side of him took over," You owe me for it though! I'll give you the receipt and you have to pay more because I got stressed over the flavour!" You hit his leg but thanked him nonetheless. He must have known your favourite flavour because you always ask for such a weird collaboration of flavours.

Luhan walked in behind him and sat in front of you directly," Are you okay Y/n?" You realised no one had actually asked you yet," I suppose, a little rocky though to be honest Lu, thanks for asking." he smiled sadly a little at you before asking," Anything I can do?" You went to say no before an evil smile made its way onto your face, his eyes widened in fear," There is one thing..."

(A few moments later)

"You are so pretty Luhan!" you finished the blush on his cheeks and pulled his bangs up to make messy pig tails," Please Y/n! I'm not pretty, I'm HANDSOME and I'm never offering to help you ever again." You giggled at him but decided that after a few pictures he had suffered enough and you helped him take off all of the make-up you had layered on him." Thank's Lu. Seriously! That was fun! Sorry I just always wanted to see," His playful glare vanished and he laughed along with you, happy to have helped a little, he escaped the bathroom where the makeover took place to join Xiumin on the beanbags and Kyungsoo had re-entered to sit with Suho on the couch next to where you had been sitting.

On the way back from the bathroom you encountered Tao, who had only come back," I took Suho's card and bought you a cute jumper because you looked cold curled up on the couch, then I bought myself a jumper and a bag because they were cute too!" He handed you the garment which you thankfully took before looking at the label,"Thanks Taozi!.. Cuutteee.....Gucci?!..£680!!!???? TAO!!??" You heard Junmyeon spit out his drink in the background. The panda just smirked and went to put his new bag away, followed by the leader who looked as though he was about to burst something. You couldn't accept the jumper, you promised to give it back to Suho so he could send it back....but it was so cute...and warm. You decided to keep it on until the end of the day and make sure to keep the label on.

You walked back to where you had been sitting all day only to be greeted to the Layicorn sitting there,"Laaayyyyyyyyy pleeeaaaasseee," You whined but he only smiled and gestured for you to rest your head on his lap which you did because the damn brat Sehun had taken your cushion and the puppy had wondered off. As soon as your head met his lap you felt a hand going through your hair and another massaging your stomach, if this was anyone else you would have thought they were being perverted but this was Lay and you know he only wanted to help and so you left him to do what he does best. Before you knew it, you felt your eyes begin to droop, you yawned, relishing in the calm that had taken over the room," Thank you by the way," you said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. The others looked at you and smiled, glad they were able to help. 

Before you fell asleep you promised that pizza was on you for their help and smiled serenely at the sounds of excitement and pure joy that took over the room along with a sigh of relief from a most likely bankrupt leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! Thank you for reading xxxx


	6. Learning your words (Namjoon X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Rapmon fluff for you all x

"Annyeonghaseyo! Eotteohge jinae ? Nae ileum-eun. Sigan-ibnida. Igeos-eun eolmaibnikka?"

You mumbled random broken Korean phrases under you breath as you flicked through the god-forsaken textbook for the millionth-and-fith time, watching the romanised characters move around and not do much else. The pencil in your hand twitched a little and you groaned in exasperation, trying to get yourself to focus again and not feel drowsy as you sat on one of your kitchen chairs in the unforgiving light at an unforgiving time.

"Babe?" At the sudden break in the silence of the kitchen, you squeaked, jumped a foot in the air and closed the textbook, casually leaning on it as you turned to face your boyfriend of a year, Namjoon. "H-Hey Joon! W-hat are you doing up so late?" The man in question simply raised an eye brow and went to sit opposite, you, who was still trying to make it seem as though you didn't have a 700 page textbook under your arm." I could ask you the same thing to be fair." The pause that followed was his way of waiting for a response, something you hadn't though of as yet.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"That changes nothing."

"Fine," he said, chuckling a little," I was channel surfing, waiting for someone ,"he tapped your nose," to come to bed, but, they never came." He mock-pouted and you giggled at his face," The next thing I know I hear a noise from the kitchen of a dying whale of sorts and being the awesome, amazing, gorgeous, talented, loving-" You stopped him with a finger," Get to the point," He scowled," I came to see if you were ok. Now you have to answer my question."

"I-,"You hesitated a little so you panicked and said the first thing that came to your head,

" I...I was feeding the dog."

"We don't have a dog Y/n."

"I was painting my nails."

"I'm literally looking at your nails now."

"I was-"

"You were....?"

Dropping your head in defeat, you uncovered your cleverly disguised book and slid it over to him, not making eye contact, you cringed a little at the thought of him knowing your little secret and laughing at you.

"You are learning Korean?"

"....yeah..." you looked up to see your boyfriend flicking through the book in wonder,

"I thought you hated learning another language,"

"I do but-" He cut you off,

"OMO my Jagi is so cute!! Learning my language for me! Awwwwwwww."

"Namjoon! Stop! I was just sick of meeting your friends and stuff and not understand a word they say and its so awkward. I mean, I'm practically forcing you to speak English ALL THE TIME and that's not fair-"

"Y/n this is so sweet of you but you don't have to learn a whole language. Talking to you is great practice for me and I'm sorry that it's so awkward, I never thought of it before, my friends love you ( a little to much to my liking to be fair) but you're good practice for them too!"

"I want to be able to speak to your parents comfortably without the need for a translator." His smile softened a little at your words," You want to meet my parents?"

"OF COURSE! Plus I want to be more independent on my own. I haven't got my head completely around hangul yet but I'm getting there I think I just need to-" Your words were cut of once again by lips on yours, Namjoon was smiling into the kiss, making it even sweeter. He pulled back after a few seconds, leaving you a little dazed," I'll help you from not on okay? We can do this together so it's quicker and then you can come to bed earlier." You smiled and nodded at him from across the small space between you, admiring his sincere smile and excited eyes.

" I promise to be the best student ever!" you said pumping your fist, Namjoon laughed,

" Your so cute when you act so determined like that." He said," But for tonight, that is all missy, it's time for bed." You sighed but picked up your book and went to follow your boyfriend to your room; you watched his retreating figure before you suddenly surged forward and hugged him from behind,

" Gamsahamnida. Saranghae."   
He noticeably tensed for a moment before he stopped and turned to pick you up bridal style, nuzzling his head against yours affectionately,

" Nado saranghae Y/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed xxxx


	7. Taemin X Reader (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Request is for Taemins_LittleNoona (Asianfanfics) so I hope you enjoy it Laura! You, the reader, have finally achieved your big break in the dancing world, but it just happens that someone has picked you out already...

You stopped dancing and tried to control your breathing, your head spun a little so you decided to sit down and put your head between your legs until the sounds of the other dancers and the loud music were no longer muffled. Maybe you had pushed yourself too far this time, you didn't have to send an extra hour practising like some of the other dancers but you thought you could take it. Apparently not. Heart kicking against your ribs in a feeble attempt to lower the pressure, you cursed at it under your breath, not that it cared very much. Just as you thought you had your breathing under control, you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump back a little in shock.

"Y/n?" The voice was quiet but familiar, your eyes finally focussed in to show Taemin standing before you," You okay?" just before you could breathe in to answer him, you suddenly felt a familiar arm around your shoulder, belonging to Kibum," Tae, does she look okay? She is literally DYING in front of you and you feel like you need to ask such a stupid question." Taemin just scowled at his hyung,

"I was just trying to be nice okay!"

"Well stop, it makes you say dumb stuff like that,"

"Well you won't have to worry about seeming stupid because of how mean you are."

"Biatch say that again and I'll show you how frickin mean I can be- "

You had been forgotten but you didn't really mind, instead you breathlessly chuckled at the both of them as they carried on their little argument. You and Key had gotten pretty close with each other throughout the rehearsal period after complimenting each other's outfits at the start, and soon the both of you became good friends. This was actually the same for the rest of the Shinee members too: Minho would always offer you piggy-back rides whenever you got tired, it didn't matter when or where you guys were, Jinki would sometimes solemnly offer some chicken if you forgot to pack lunch and Jonghyun would come over and sometimes complain about the others or challenge you to a high note contest (which you always lose).

Well... all except Taemin.

You and he holding a decent conversation seemed alien to you both, chatting to you meant that you kind of held awkward eye contact before muttering random excuses before moving off in opposite directions.

Apparently, though, the youngest had noticed how you had been forgotten and stopped arguing with his elder, "Sorry..." You heard him mumble before going to leave but you managed to grab his attention by grabbing his retreating jacket, "It's fine, seriously. Thanks for asking before, I'm better now."

He turned back to face you quickly causing his bangs to fall a little over his eyes and (because you have done it so many times with other guy-friends who care waaaay too much about their appearance *cough cough* Key *cough cough*) you reached up to push the stray hairs away again, revealing a shocked pink-tinted idol's face that stared at you for a second before he muttered a hasty "Goodbye." and vacated the area.

"CUTE" you thought to yourself and you didn't even see Key in the corner of your eye as he stared at you flabbergasted before bursting into manic laughter, "I ship it sooooo hard! OMG Y/n tell me you see it," you just squinted at him confused," See what?" the dumbfounded look was back," So naïve...I'm gonna tell Jonghyun, brb hun." Still confused you muttered out a small," Ok, you go do that," before he left to gossip to the other members. You decided against even giving what Key said a moment of your time, you didn't understand him in the best times anyway, plus, you had a dance to re-learn. Determined to try your hardest, you got up and went back onto the dance floor.

You were all working on the routine for Saviour for the next show, this time in LA; and, although you all could probably perform the dance in your sleep, the group had to go over it again because the stage was shaped differently to the last one, meaning the formation had to be altered completely and it added a risk to everyone on the stage if you didn't focus. You worked hard and, even though there was the occasional mistake, the group had finally learnt the new coordinates.... Throughout the rehearsal process, though, you couldn't shake the feeling that you were being watched.

***

In the dressing rooms, the atmosphere was buzzing, makeup artists were scrambling around trying to fix perfect makeup (or perfect faces according to the biggest diva the world has ever seen) and everyone was freaking out about something or the other. You decided against getting stressed out unlike the other dancers and settled on doing stretches in the corner, creating a perfect time for you to just think and give some extra time to yourself before the real madness began.

When you were doing your floor stretches, reaching as far forward as you could, you felt a pair of hands on your back, helping the stretch even more, "another one of the dancers" you thought to yourself before tapping the floor to signify that you couldn't go any further, the pressure stopped suddenly as if they didn't want to hurt you. To be honest, other dancer friends of yours would put more weight on for a few more seconds to annoy you and you would do the same but this time, it wasn't the case. You stretched up to loosen your spine and leaned to one side to touch one of your feet, again a soft hand pressed down on your side and upper arm to add to the stretch; this happened until all of your floor stretches were complete and you stood up to face your helpful friend only to be greeted with Taemin who offered a small smile before leaving you to get his hair done.

"Thanks...." You muttered under your breath, slightly annoyed at the guy's disappearing acts lately," I was even going to offer to help him stretch as a repayment." you mumbled with a slight pout. Taemin had been confusing you recently, doing small acts of kindness at random times, offering you his water after you ran out and even giving you his umbrella once because you forgot. Every time though, he left without another word and this really confused you; not that he wasn't nice, he was lovely. It was just that he was fine to talk to anyone else in depth, challenge them to arguments and debates and yet- he'd hardly put three words together when he spoke to you.

"10 MINUTES! DANCERS TO THEIR PLACES!"

This announcement REALLY didn't help the room's stress levels so you just waited until the craziness had calmed down and you were the only one left in the dressing room, reminiscing in the silence for a moment before the craziness began again you finally came out of your haze with a sigh and made your way out into the vast expanse of white walled corridors. You walked down a few before abruptly stopping. Smart move Y/n you daydreamed for too long! Now what ya gonna do??? You tried not to panic but the voice inside your head helped as much as telling someone having an asthma attack to simply breathe. Sprinting down a dizzying array of hallways led you nowhere and before you were about to throw in the towel and call it quits, surrender your soul to the never ending labyrinth, an awfully familiar hand grabbed your upper arm and pulled you through the door that led you backstage. FINALLY!

You looked up and smiled thankfully (almost tearfully to be fair) at the young singer that your eyes had now become so accustomed to, he smiled back at you and his eyes turned into crescents in amusement," Wouldn't want to miss the show, would we?" he said, just loud enough to hear over the thousands of girls screams on the other side of the black gauze. You found yourself counting the words, wow, he actually broke the three-word record," Wouldn't miss it for the world," you laughed back and just before you were out of ear-shot from each other you shouted," Break a leg!" before your dance mates grabbed you and you got in the right line to go on stage.

The lights were too bright, the crowd too loud and the air too hot but you were enjoying every second of the dance. The movements of your team were sharp and precise, the boys killing it and it was all nearly over, well, this song anyway. Just as you were reaching the end, you noticed Taemin in front of you, you admired his movements from behind, enjoying it all even more until you noticed a strip of wire that hadn't been checked properly by the technicians doing their risk assessments. You took a step forward, out of the formation, out of the group and into no man's land, the area between the backing dancers and the idols. You tried to warn him but the girls were louder, chanting to every word, drowning out the words you made as you tried desperately to grab his attention.

Taemin took one step back smoothly and his foot caught in the wire, sending him backwards into you. Bracing yourself for the impact, you held your hands out as if you were doing some kind of trust exercise and he fell, you pushed him back up before he could properly register the fall but he turned around anyway with wide eyes, thanking you silently. You winked at him and went back into the safety of the still moving (and a little shaken) group to finish the dance.

Backstage he found you drinking the last of your water in the same corner of the room you had been previously stretching in; you hadn't noticed his presence until you ran out of the liquid in your bottle and a new, full one was handed to you. You looked up," You know, when I said 'break a leg' to you earlier, I didn't mean it in the literal sense." You tried to stay serious, it was serious, he could have been badly hurt and you even stepped out of the routine, it could have ruined the show. Nevertheless, you both burst into peals of laughter, bending over with tears in your eyes; when you had stopped, Taemin said," Maybe I should have asked you to help me stretch like how I helped you earlier." You scowled and hit him lightly on the arm," I was going to offer but you ran away. Again."

He was quiet for a while but eventually said," Sorry about that...I'm not...I wasn't t-trying to be rude...o-or anything I just..." he didn't meet your eyes and his hair fell in front of his face again, the sweat from the last performance leaving it limp. You went to brush it away again but he grabbed your wrist, halting its progress," Thank you." He muttered, just quiet enough for you to hear," You probably saved my ankle and the concert." You went to say that it's fine but he cut you off, finally lifting his head to look into your eyes," And please don't say it's fine because it isn't, I was stupid and didn't care about my surroundings, like before, I keep leaving you behind and I promise that it isn't anything personal, I kind of... I was scared because I didn't know what to do..." You looked at him confused, all he had to do was stay or tell you,

" I don't know how to deal with liking you."

"W-what?"

"I know I'm such a coward and I'm sorry Y/n! I-I'll g-go now."

He went to move away again, the hand on your arm loosening but you weren't going to let that happen again,

" Mr Lee Taemin don't you DARE walk away without letting me say anything again."

He stopped and turned slowly, hair falling over his eyes in the process. You took a step forward and moved the hair out of the way again until you were confronted with the blushing idol's face,

"You have to stop doing that ok?"

"Sorr-"

You silenced him by closing the gap between your faces, you didn't know that the two of you were that close together to start off with but you didn't mind at all. You were both sweaty and tired but it didn't matter, your heart was racing at the speed of sound but it didn't hurt in the slightest. Taemin's hold released from your wrist and travelled to cup your face, causing you to blush even harder and he smiled into the kiss before breaking it and resting his chin on the top of your head.

"Don't worry Y/n, I promise you that I'm not going anywhere."

In the background Jinki placed 30,000 won into Key's waiting palm, ignoring his friend's smug smile that he would be stuck with for the rest of the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this x (ahhh first Shinee fic haha)


	8. Kuhn X Reader (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for a Kuhn (from Up10tion) X Reader for TARDISpieandmore! I hope you all enjoy it! A little bit of really mild angst and fluffy fluff and a little bit of light swearing ahead.

You stood outside the door trying to keep yourself together as you waited (im)patiently for someone to notice your existence. You were soaking wet. You were carrying six huge bags of food and presents and SOMEONE had decided to forget to pick you up. Three bus journeys and countless swearwords under your breath later, here you were. You rang the doorbell again...scratch that, let's just say that the button was too scared to spring back into its original position because of the pressure you put onto it.

To say you were pissed was an understatement.

Just as you were about to give up, throw the bags down and leave forever, you heard a muffled voice from behind the door before it opened,

"AISHH! OKAY! I'm coming! OKAY....Oh Haaaaay Y/n!..." Standing on the other side of the doorframe was the person that had promised to pick you up from town, who didn't answer his calls and was currently steaming from a probably glorious shower. Kuhn, aka-

"No Sooil." You glared through your dripping hair up at him as his eyes were wide but they crinkled slightly as he quickly thought on his feet,

"I see what you did there... using my name to- wow! My beautiful girlfriend is so smart and funny!"

You were already gone, swerving to avoid his open arms as you carried all your bags inside, not asking for help, nor answering when your useless boyfriend offered to help. You walked into the main area of the dorm and called out,

"Boys!" blocking out Kuhn, who was now trying to towel off your hair as you did so, you listened to the nine pairs of feet that thundered from the games room. The rest of the Up10tion ran in and you were greeted with a ruckus of:" NOONA!!", "Are these for us?", "WAAAH food! Thanks Y/n-ah!"," Why are you soaked?",

"Wait... wasn't Kuhn-hyung supposed to..."

At Xiao's comment, the boys turned to look unapprovingly at their leader, Jinhoo just shook his head in the background. You sighed and motioned for the boys to help themselves before taking the towel Sunyoul had ran to get you, warmly smiling at him, and walked to the bathroom without another word.

After you had retreated to a warm shower and some more time to cuss under your breath, the boys were still silently glaring at Kuhn.

"What?" The brunet asked, bemused as he tried to act busy by folding and unfolding the damp towel in his hands, eyes darting side to side as he did.

"That's not cool, man." Jinwook (Jinhoo) said as he went to pick out the food and take it all in one bag into the kitchen, Kuhn pouted for a second before going to defend himself "I forgot! Okay??"

"Hyung, you were trying to add to your talent notebook for a whole two hours! Why didn't you keep your phone on?" Wei leant against the counter while interrogating. "Hey!" Kuhn said," You could've reminded me!"

Jinhoo returned," It's not our job to do that Sooil. This is on you, Y/n asked you to pick her up ages in advance and you promised her you would."

Finally, Kuhn realised that he had dug himself a difficult hole to get out of, he sank to the floor dramatically, hiding his face in his hands, Bitto patted his head before grabbing the new cap you had bought him and tried it on in the mirror," It's also been ages since she's seen us because of our schedule, at least a month, and she bought us all congratulations presents for the new song." He said under his breath as he admired the clash of the orange cap against his new green highlights.

"Way to make me feel better Changhyun... Agghhh I'm such an idiot!" Kuhn hit himself in the face before a chorus of "We know" was heard from above him, his head shot up and he glared at his band mates who all laughed and ran off, grabbing their gifts as they went. Gyujin was the last one to leave, he turned back and gave a thumbs up to the distressed elder," You can win her back hyung! Hwaiting!"

Kuhn just rolled his eyes before getting up and looking into the now empty bags, his eyebrows knit slightly at the realisation that his girlfriend didn't get anything for him... he probably deserved it though, he picked up the bags and put the away before going to his room and seeking out any clothes you may had left behind from sleepovers and shopping trips. Grabbing enough to make what he thought would be a comfortable outfit, he carefully folded each item and stacked them in a nice pyramid before leaving them outside of the bathroom door. As an added touch, he wrote a quick note with four lines of poetry on it (one of his many talents) and placed it on top.

Smirking at his handiwork, the co-leader walked off confidently to the kitchen to make your favourite hot drink.

***

You exited the bathroom (after checking the coast was clear) in your towel, steam drifting off your body. You felt much better, still pissed at your goldfish boyfriend, but better all the same. Your feet collided with something soft and you looked down to see the neat pile of clothes your boyfriend had left you with a letter on top, folded in half with your name, a smiley face and a love-heart on top. You sighed deeply but grabbed the clothes anyway and walked to your boyfriend's bedroom and locked the door.

***

His plan was going excellently; he had made the hot chocolate with whipped cream (handmade of course), with your favourite marshmallows and in your favourite mug. Kuhn's smirk couldn't get any deeper. In the background Sunyoul comforted a wide-eyed Hwanhee who seemed terrified of the elder's face. At one point, Kogyeol was being called by his girlfriend and the younger got up and left.

Now was the time to strike.

Kuhn got into position, leaving a perfect Y/n sized space next to him with a nice, soft cushion for you to curl up on, however, when you finally emerged, you weren't wearing the outfit he found for you, you were wearing one of Minsoo's shirts over the same leggings you were wearing earlier, hair tied up in the towel still. The glare sent towards the younger of six months could have frozen the ocean. Kuhn wasn't happy, what was wrong with his shirts? WHY Kogyeol of all people? Were they rivals now???!!

Luckily, not all of the odds were against him, you came over and sat next to him, feet curling under you as you did, just as he had predicted. You weren't leaning on him yet but he just had to be patient. Just as the smirk was crawling back onto his face, you reached forward and grabbed your mug off the table and took a sip of your hot chocolate. You paused for a moment and nearly everyone in the room noticed the tenseness in your shoulders. As quickly as you had lifted the mug, you lowered it and stood up, ten sets of eyes following you as you made your way into the conjoined kitchen and poured the contents of Kuhn's hot chocolate down the drain, cringing at its contents as you did. The man in question was currently gaping at you, eyes wandering between you (now coming back to sit next to Xiao instead) and the sink where his blood, sweat and tears had just disappeared.

The boys had returned to doing what they were dong before, leaving Kuhn to fight his own battles. You leant your head on the youngest member's shoulder as you absentmindedly played with Wooshin's hair as he sat in front of you, "I miss your hair Dongyeol... it reminded me of cotton candy. I admit, though, you look older now, I like it. And Pabo and Jinhoo have switched... Jinhoo looks good. Did you guys like you presents?" The boys smiled and nodded, Bitto had officially replaced his previous hat with his new one and turned it backwards as he challenged Wei to a game of Mario Cart, something he automatically agreed to.

All the time, Kuhn was dumbfounded, he didn't know what he did wrong, he apologised the best he could and you kept shooting him down. When he couldn't take the confusion anymore, he stood up and grabbed you by the hand and walking, not dragging, you to his room. As soon as he got in he let go and motioned for you to sit on his bed. You were confused but sat anyway. Suddenly, your boyfriend dropped to the floor and did a full bow,

"I'm really sorry Y/n! I forgot and I know it is all my fault! I'm sorry please forgive me." His voice was slightly muffled by his carpet but you got the message, he meant it. You chuckled and he looked up at you. You patted the space beside you and he sat, a little apprehensive at first.

"...I forgive you."

His head shot up to meet your eyes," Really?! Thank you!"

"I mean, I'm still annoyed at you for leaving me to catch a cold or die in the dark but other than that, I'm cool..." His eyes met the floor again,

"Yeah...I'm sorry."

After a moment of silence, he built up the courage to ask," Why did you throw away the drink I made you?"

"You mean the gravy powder in out of date milk? Why did you try to poison me?"

Kuhn froze and thought back to when he was making the hot drink... he was sure that he added the- SHIT! 

He fell backwards and curled up on the bed in embarrassment and shame. He forgot that Sunyoul had cleaned the kitchen earlier and had moved everything, he even reminded Kuhn that they had to buy more milk. "ARGH I'm so sorry!! I'll make another one!" You stopped him, laughing so hard you were clutching your stomach," No, It's fine hon, I've had enough for today." Your boyfriend sat up again and asked you another question,

"How come you didn't wear the clothes I left you?"

"They were either too small or thin or both."

"Okay, why did you wear Kogyeol's shirt instead of mine?"

"You have LITERALLY no clean shirts in there, plus, I was still mad at you."

"Fair enough. What about calling me a pabo and complimenting all the other guys before?

"Oh I was just trying to piss you off," You laughed," What I said was true though. What is this? 21 questions?"

He chuckled and said," Okay, okay, final question... did you like the poem?"

You smiled up at him, "I loved it." You leant forward and hugged him, relishing in his warmth as you fitted your chin into the join of his neck, he smiled from behind, relishing in the moment, before speaking up again,

" One more question"

"You said that was your final one!"

"I promise!"

"Ugh fine..." Kuhn thought for a moment, maybe this was a stupid and selfish question but he had to know and you were now waiting for him to speak,

"How come I never got a present?"

You were quiet for a while before you retreated from his hold, he began regretting the question before you cupped your face in your hands cutely, "Do you have to ask oppa?" he smiled and laughed at your face and leant in to kiss your nose,

"I love it." You smiled but began laughing at him, relishing in his confused and amused expression,

"As much as I am a perfect present for anyone at any time," He nodded at you," I actually went the extra mile and bought you something as well." You reached forward into your handbag and pulled out a ling thin chain with a simple shaped disk hanging off it saying "Y/n's". It was just small enough to read and as Kuhn was admiring it, you pulled out your own one saying "Sooil's" on one side and "Kuhn's" on the other.

"I didn't know which name you would have wanted me to have so I got both, do you li-"

You were cut off with Kuhn's lips on yours, you could feel his signature lip curl in the kiss but you smiled to meet it, he pulled away first,

"Honestly, I would have been quite happy enough with you alone but you just topped it off for me."

You smiled and went to kiss him again before you stopped and sneezed harshly. You looked up and saw Kuhn trying to contain his laughter at your flushed nose," Say nothing Pabo or I'll take it back."

The smile disappeared as soon as it graced his face and he grabbed the blanket and put it over your head, ignoring your childish scowl, "I'll go and get you some soup! Don't worry, I'll check properly this time!" Before he left he lifted the blanket and kissed your forehead and both of your cheeks, leaving warm spots behind. He smiled and left the room to find you some soup, as soon as he was out of ear-shot you grabbed the small piece of paper from under the pillow and lay back to read it again, a small grin making its way onto your face as you read the terrible, beautiful poetry again:

I'm sorry I was such an enormous idiot,  
I promise to be there for you next time,  
Like your gorgeous knight in shining armour riding a chariot,  
I love you so much. I am so glad that you are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it x


	9. N X Reader (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow... it's has been some time, hasn't it? I had exams so I have an excuse but I still feel bad so I write a really long, really fluffy N from VIXX x reader for TARDISpieandmore who I did promise to write again for. (I might write the Wei one but I want to get a range of groups done first x).
> 
> Now I don't really stan N so I'm sorry if it isn't up to your standards but hey, I'm a little rusty alright?
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

“Ok, that’s all for today, make sure to clean up your area!”

You raised your voice slightly to be heard over the 30 chatting kids as they took their time packing up, after about 5 minutes of what seemed to be slow-motion clear up, you checked your watch and chuckled. This was cute, but you were mindful of the next class you have due in the next few minutes,

“Come on guys! Get a move on.” You shouted and the class of the young students froze at the realisation that you were onto them, you repeated the shooing motion only to be met with a chorus of groans and protests,

“But Miss L/n! We have Morris next.” One of your loudest students whined, almost stomping her foot in distress, you raised an eyebrow to quieten her down before addressing the class,

“Yeah well, as much as I would be over the moon to keep you from that old bag-,” some of the girls gasped and giggled behind their small hands, you winked at them, ”I have Year 5 due in a couple of minutes and you know how much they looove you second years. So scram!” 

The eyes of the kids before you widened before they packed their stuff away at such a pace that you’d think that you had just suggested that school be cancelled for the rest of the year. Older classes historically hated younger classes because they are louder and more naïve, and generally, the drama teacher, Mr. Jung, liked the little ones much MUCH more. Of course it was mainly the female students who were the most annoyed about that.

Just as you were about to grab your own things, you heard a small throat clear behind you, turning, you were confronted by one of the smaller boys of the class holding something behind his back and avoiding your eyes. Just as you were about to ask what was wrong, he held out a red, slightly bashed but beautiful tulip,

“Seungcheol, what is this?” You asked, looking surprised at the six-year-old. The flower was clearly from a bunch and clipped cleanly at the bottom of the stem,

“Well Hansol and Seungkwan said that they liked you but I like you more so I asked my mummy if I could get you an early …Val-ay-tines… day present so I can beat them and then you can marry me.” 

The small determined look in the eyes of the boy before you made you almost want to coo at the cuteness (along with the fact that he tried his hardest to learn the word Valentine) but alas, the future did not seem bright for you and this small suitor of yours. You reached forward and gently took the tulip from the grasp of Seungcheol who still seemed proud of his large range of vocabulary, and followed your every move as you inspected his present,

“We don’t want this little guy to get thirsty, now do we?” You said to the smaller boy after a few moments of looking at the pretty flower, completely ignoring the indirect proposal. 

The second year blinked in confusion up at you and you smiled softly as you made your way around the desk to retrieve a clean paint pot,

“You see; flowers, and other plants like our friend here, need to drink a lot of water, and because you had him in your bag for a long time, he’ll be very thirsty by now,”

At that, Seungcheol’s eyes widened and he whispered a small,” Oh no!” before taking the offered cup from your hands and standing on his tip-toes to reach the sinks and fill it up, when that was done, you placed the flower inside and he sighed in relief.

“Thank you for the beautiful flower Seungcheol. You did a super job giving him a drink,” You said, ruffling his short hair,” I’m a little too old for you, and the other boys too. Maybe wait until you are a little older, now, don’t miss your next class!”

The student looked a little sad but felt better because he saved his tulip and Miss L/n liked it! He ran off to join the rest of the class, stopping to wave at you from the door,

“I promise that I will marry you when I am bigger!” He shouted before sprinting down the corridor, only when he left, did you allow yourself to burst into fits of laughter.

***

Coming out of your last class before lunch, you bumped into the infamous drama teacher (Mr. Jung) coming out of his Year 1 class with one of the smaller children still clutching at his trouser leg, you greeted him as you usually did and pointed down at the addition to his outfit, hiding your smile with your stack of folders. Taekwoon looked a little shocked (well, as shocked as Taekwoon could look) before crouching down to reach the small kid’s eye level (which meant practically sitting on the floor because of the huge expanse of legs he had) he gently convinced the boy to let go and join the rest of the class as they lined up to be collected by their main teacher. You both stood by as the small boy sprinted off to join his best friend, holding out her hand for him to take. 

Taekwoon waved to him as a goodbye before gesturing for you to take the lead to the staffroom, dodging all the small students winding around your legs. You have known the other teacher for years and usually make the same journey on a daily basis before lunch, you talked about the Seungcheol incident with amusement until you made it to the only quiet room in the bustling school.

“The new time-tables are up today I think,” you heard you colleague mutter as you walked in to the familiar, white-washed room laced with posters of upcoming events and assemblies. You turned to look towards the noticeboard only to see it blocked by five tall pillars, checking out the board for themselves, you huffed as you struggled to see over the wide shoulders,

“Guys! Can you move over a bit? Your all so tall, well, except for Hakyeon of course.” 

The offended subject turned and looked at you incredulously,” Shut up! I am the same height as Jaehwan!”

“Nah you’re definitely shorter,” you retorted, arms crossed, looking back up at him.

“Fight me Y/n.”

Hongbin turned to nudge Wonshik, “The arts are at it again.” He chuckled, Jaehwan looked offended at him,

“Hey! Music is an art!”

“Yeah but you never fight with Y/n,”

“Well art and music get along well. They flow together, both visually and audibly.”

“Meanwhile, dance and art well…,” Sanghyuk inputted,” Art always makes backdrops for the dance shows and never gets enough credit and to be brutally honest, out of the two,” He lowered his voice,” the students like Y/n waaaayyy more..”

“Don’t we all?” Muttered Taekwoon under his breath.

“I’m not surprised they are always at each other’s throats,” Hongbin whistled.

“Am I really the same size as Hakyeon?” Jaehwan speculated,” I’ve never properly measured myself against the rest of us. Have you guys?” The rest of them shook their heads and  
Hakyeon snapped out of the argument to confirm their worries,

“I checked all of your medical records the first time Y/n called me short. Taekwoon and Wonshik are the tallest. 183cm to be exact.”

Taekwoon shuddered, turning to leave, only to be grabbed by Hakyeon by the back of his collar,

“Now now Taetae, I’m not finished with you yet,”

“Don’t call me that.”

Ignoring the comment, the dance teacher turned to gesture at one of the notices on the board,

“Valentine’s Fair is in a few weeks,”

Wonshik looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

“Yeah, what about it,”

“We need to take part of course,”

“But I have History help with some students,” Sanghyuk pouted,

“And I’ve got a cram class for maths and science,” Hongbin interjected,

“I’m probably going to be working with the junior choir,” Jaehwan threw in, now with one earphone tucked into his ear,

“I’m not doing it.” Said Taekwoon, still in the elder’s grip,

“Yes you are. All the teachers have to be there, lessons are cancelled. It says so right here,” he says pointing at the small text, the five other men groaned,

“So about our act,”

“ACT???” All the men, along with you, exclaimed,

“Well of course. I think we should do a song, it’ll be like graduation all over again! Same names. Same VIXX!”

Ignoring the dancer’s jazz hands and quick talking, you turned to Hongbin for an explanation, he grimaced and sighed,  
“At the end of our last year in high school, Hakyeon wanted us to form a group of sorts to perform at graduation. We didn’t agree at first but he told the Principle and she thought it was a great idea so we had no choice,” Wonshik joined him,

“Yeah, we called ourselves VIXX and had stage names and stuff, well, except Hongbin. He didn’t submit a name in time.”

“I was ill!” he defended.

You were surprised, “Even Taekwoon oppa had a stage name?”

Sanghyuk nodded,” He was called Leo,” You giggled a little at how well suited the name was and asked for the rest of their names,

“I was Hyuk, Wonshik was Ravi, Jaehwan was Ken-“

“Like the Barbie character?” you asked, studying his features,

“No, like the Japanese actor,” You heard him say from beside you, looking mildly offended that you would suggest that he was anything like the plastic figurine both in looks and personality,

“Can I finish hyung? Anyway where was I? Oh yeah! So Hongbin was…well, Hongbin and Hakyeon was N.”

“N??? What kind of a weird name is that?” you asked looking up at him, but before he could answer you quickly quipped,” Well I suppose it works… because it is so short… like you.” You cackled as you walked off, leaving him fuming.

“Oh! And I’m totally changing all of your contact names on my phone!” You shouted over your shoulder as you left for lunch. Still baffled at the idea that your friends could sing. Some serious stalking was going to happen as soon as you got home.

N’s shoulders hunched as he scrunched his fists together before he sighed and leaned back against the noticeboard,

“I’m not sure how much longer I can do this,” he murmured, looking towards Leo who was fixing his (now creased) collar. The taller man stopped to give him a sympathetic look  
and a small smile, leaving the other four men looking extremely confused,

“How much longer you can do what?” Hongbin asked, eyes furiously darting between the two oldest members of their group, N looked up surprised for a second, obviously previously unaware that the others were still around, before his resolve faded,

“Well, it’s about time you knew anyway I suppose. I’ve know you guys long enough,” He went to take a seat in the lounge area (biggest chair of course) and beckoned everyone else to sit down. Although they would usually be complaining about how much of a drama queen he was being, the sudden change in mood left them in a kind of stupor.

“As you all know, Taekwoon and I went to the same Arts University together,” they nodded,” well, Y/n was there too.”

The story went like this: 

Y/n had been on the same arts department of Hakyeon and Taekwoon. She was a dedicated student who loved making art, she was known for being kind and always surrounded by her friends.

The this was, Y/n had been in a long-term relationship with her best-friend turned boyfriend, they were the couple that everybody knew and loved, and if they didn’t love them, they were just extremely jealous. And boy, people were jealous. 

Especially Hakyeon.

The now dance teacher had been crushing on Y/n from the start of the year; he had fallen for her love of kids, her skill at art and the sheer determination in her eyes when she faced a challenge. He was devastated when he found out that she was in a committed relationship, he complained about it constantly to Leo and was usually found moping around the quads at lunch or late at night. 

As Leo was actually one of her friends at the time, N made up countless schemes to use Leo as an inside man to break the wonder couple up so he could swoop in and save the day, but in the end he could never such a horrible thing like that to you.

Plus, Leo always shut his brilliant ideas down or simply refused to listen.

Y/n’s boyfriend was everything a girl could wish for, nice, funny, charming, handsome and loving. He made Y/n happy and Hakyeon thanked him in his head every day because of it, even though she didn’t really know him, he was just a friend of a friend.

The thing is, it turned out that the guy was never that great in the first place. It turned out that the literature major just wanted to get extra marks for his creative writing pieces and getting his work illustrated would do just that. But just like every University student, he was broke and without anyone willing to illustrate for free from the art department, he was also screwed. 

Until Y/n blushed when he complimented her work one day.

And when his project was done, when the mark was in, he had no more need for her.

Of course it wasn’t just that. It never was. He was also seeing another girl, a dance major, at the same time.

She felt used, betrayed, hurt, confused and everything and nothing jumbled into one being. Her art grades dropped dramatically along with her trust in the people surrounding her. 

She told Leo when they were at lunch, he was the only close friend she trusted because of his consistency, his calm smile and soft voice, the same soft voice that whispered reassuring words into her ear as she cried into his jumper later that day. 

When he got back to the dorm, he told Hakyeon. 

Who flipped.

Nobody really questioned why the ex turned up the next day with a black eye and busted lip. If anyone did, he couldn’t answer. He didn’t know who did it, they were just a shadow.

“I was a frickin’ Ninja.” N nodded to himself as he dropped out of story mode and looked up at his friends in front of him, unreadable looks plastered on their faces, Leo sighed at the childish description but stayed quiet,

“So you like Y/n still?” asked Hyuk, N nodded again,

“So why didn’t you get together with her?” Ravi questioned and N gave him a patronising look as if he was asking a stupid question,

“She lost faith in all guys who were her friends, so if someone who was her friend then became her boyfriend, she would be scared that the story would repeat itself. In addition to this, the guy was cheating on her with a DANCE major, like me. So it is stupid idea to even suggest trying to go out with her.”

“That is complete BS and you’d have to be an idiot not to know it.” Hongbin said from beside him, everyone agreeing in the background,” It has been years, hyung, and you aren’t friends enough to be friend-zoned, even if you had the guts to confess.”

“That is exactly what I said to him,” said Leo,

“Hongbin has a point, you do argue more than you talk.” Ken stated.

“So why haven’t you asked?” Ravi repeated and for once, Hakyeon paused and thought and was speechless. In the end he had no clue.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe I don’t want to hurt her like that guy did or something. Plus I’m pretty sure she hates me-“

“She doesn’t.” Leo said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Thinking back, you were always so determined to get your marks higher that Hakyeon’s, be a better teacher, make the backdrop out-do the dancers on stage. But that was your way of showing your respect, and the amount of time you spent complaining about him to Leo had to be an example that this had to be more than a platonic feeling.

“W-what? She talks about me? Agh! I’m so confused…. What should I do?” Taekwoon sighed and shook his head from beside him but spoke up anyway,

“I hate to say it. But I have a plan.”

The Valentine’s Fair:

You manned the face-painting and fake tattoo stall feeling yourself going cross-eyed at the sheer number of hearts you have had to paint on a variety of students and teachers alike. When the rush calmed down (basically, as soon as the cake decorating section was opened up) you sat back to catch your breath. You looked you your side to see the almost identical packs of heart-shaped chocolates you received from Hansol and Seungkwan, recalling how the younger demanded that you be his “Girl,” during a rap he wrote for you and the older got flustered and pushed him over with a startled cry. You had told them off and they sheepishly apologised before asking for matching fake tattoos.

Now by yourself by your small stall, you felt a little lonely. Over the last few weeks, everyone had been busy preparing for this event so you hardly saw they rest of your friends except for staff meetings and pickup duties; the pre-lunch conversations with Leo were rushed and usually ended with the drama teacher excusing himself for “Rehearsals” which you were not allowed to attend for increasingly ridiculous reasons:

“No girls allowed.”

“Jaehwan is mourning the loss of his headphones. You don’t fit the funeral dress-code.”

“The room is being refurbished…”

“We are on a secret mission from the FBI.”

“Leo is on his period.”

“Hakyeon is having an allergic reaction to Jaehwan’s new parrot which he bought to commemorate his lost headphones.”

You had given up after those first few times and were now certain that they had been avoiding you, you’ve hardly argued with Hakyeon at all this past week. It was giving you a weird itch.

“How boring.” You muttered to yourself as you reached over and started painting designs and hearts on your arms to kill time, a habit you’ve had since a very young age. You were putting some glitter on one of your doodles when, without warning, the lights shut off, causing loads of children to scream and you to jump. This resulted in the entire contents of the glitter pot to dump onto your arm and lap,

“Oh Shi-,” You caught yourself before you could curse, glaring down at your arm which could rival Edward Cullen in the ‘Who looks the most like a disco ball?’ contest. And win.

Just as you were contemplating going to find a light-switch, a familiar voice boomed over the speakers near the school’s small stage,

“And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the act you have all been waiting for…” The audience turned to face the voice’s source, some talking excitedly and others with confusion. The light suddenly came on, illuminating the stage in a light pink glow, revealing-

“VIXX!”

You stood up to watch as the music started, drawn to the middle of the crowd to take the whole image in. All six were standing in a line with the soft introduction playing in the background, feeling the rhythm. Unsurprisingly, N started:

(Love letter- Vixx)

(Even if I’m not a good talker, please understand me  
I will tell you all of the truth that I’ve been keeping)

And the others joined in, first Hyuk and then the rest, the sound was soft and beautiful. Surprising you, as you knew how boisterous they could be.

(Do you remember the day we first met?  
Your pretty lips smiled at me)

After that day, I was determined  
That I never want to lose you from my embrace  
That I will go till the end)

Leo’s voice was as soft as you thought it would be, it was great but you didn’t know what he was wearing or how everyone else was reacting, you weren’t looking at him.

(Saying I love you with words might not be enough but  
Still I will confess to you today

I wanna be with you, always from a step behind you  
Don’t forget there’s a person who will protect you

After I met you, I found something to do  
It is to make you smile all day, every single day)

Everytime that he opened his mouth to sing, even just one line, you had trouble finding the air to breathe, you didn’t know what was different. Maybe it was the way that he had been looking around for a while until he locked eyes on you, unlike the others, who recognised the audience, he paid them no thought. 

Terrible showmanship.

But then again, you couldn’t find it in yourself to look away. To see the children calling your name for a tattoo or to answer any questions from surrounding parents. You blatantly ignored them all.

Terrible teaching.

(There might be times when I’m really busy but  
In my head, there are only thoughts of you

Saying I love you with words might not be enough but  
Still I will confess to you today

When you tell me to cheer up  
When your eyes are looking at me  
Those things make me exist right now  
I have nothing else to tell you but I love you)

There was a moment where the guys on stage all stopped and looked toward Ken in a way that suggested that he forgot that his part was next, but the music teacher shook his head and pushed Hakyeon forward to sing. The Dancer’s eyes widened as he ripped his eyes away from yours for a second to look at Ken but in the end, he nodded and looked back at you to finish the song.

Walking to the edge of the stage slowly and dropping down to floor level, the crowd began moving away from him, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to move, no matter how much you urged your feet to back away so you could process what was happening.

(Thank you so much for waiting for me till the end  
For looking at me without shaking  
Lean on me, believe in my love  
Let’s be together for always, forever)

By this time, the only person you could think about was him, how close he was, forehead almost touching yours. All you could do was look up and focus on his eyes and voice, how real it all seemed. But it couldn’t be right? You hated each other. He hated you, you called him short and made fun of him whatever chance you got. And yet…

(I love you, I need you.  
I love you, I need you.  
It’s only you for always)

This was just a song, just a song for the Valentines Fair. Something pre-written that was mushy enough to be chosen for the occasion. Not for this. It felt like it though, and maybe just allowing yourself to get lost in the moment, in the obvious prank, maybe you could make it real. Just for a second.

You felt an arm around your waist and a chin resting on top of your head before the forehead finally connected to yours, gently. You’ve never been this close.

You wondered why.

(Stay by my side, I’ll comfort you  
Let’s love as if the world stopped like this)

You looked away, just for a second, as moments of the past flashed across your vision but the hand on your waist moved to gently tilt your chin up and, though it sounds stupid written down, the look of knowing in his eyes shot the flashbacks down in an instant. You moved closer, chest against chest.

(Thank you for being you)

As the last notes rang out and faded over the hall, you became more aware of who was around you; parents, children, professionals. You dug down to find a reason to care, though, as it finally clicked. 

This was real.

Hakyeon’s gaze hadn’t left yours and you could tell that he was waiting. Waiting to see what you would do next as if it would change everything. In that one look, it made you feel like he had been waiting for a long, long time and this was the make or break moment for him, for the both of you. That spark of hope in his gaze dwindled more and more for every beat after the silence of the music and the silence of the audience who only had eyes for the two of you.

And seeing that spark die hurt you so deeply. 

So you stood on your tip-toes and closed the gap. It didn’t matter if anyone saw or not. You swore you felt a sigh against your lips as you pulled him in deeper and when you broke off, the look in his eyes was worth everything, even if you had been so dumb for not noticing before. You smiled and he smiled back, hands back on your waist almost gingerly while you held onto his arms. 

You saw a hand pat Hakyeon on his shoulder and he hesitated for as long as he could before he turned away to look at Leo, with the other men in the background, who was holding out a bouquet of the prettiest flowers you had seen. The younger smiled at the two of you as he held it out and the both of you smiled back as N took the bunch.

He turned to face the audience, the dramatic edge to his voice was back,

“Now! Miss L/n! I have a question for you.” You looked at him confused while some whispered amongst themselves. He turned to face you, bouquet flourished towards you,

“Will you do me the honour of being my Valentine?

You felt your cheeks flush at the overwhelming attention you both were receiving so all you could do was look down and nod slightly and the sound that followed was deafening, cheers from all directions, in happiness. 

“She said YES!!” You smiled up at the flamboyant man before you, gingerly taking the offered roses.

People spoke at you from everywhere and it was almost too much until you felt the familiar arms around you again. You smiled as you heard his voice,

“Nice Edward Cullen arms,” He chuckled as you hit his back,

“You’re lucky that you can sing so well,” you said as you rested your chin on his shoulder,” because, normally, I go for much taller guys.” You laughed along with him when you felt his chest vibrate against yours, you held up the roses to smell them.

You didn’t see N wink at the small crowd of boys standing not far off. Seungcheol stuck his tongue out at him and went to find Jeonghan, secretly pleased and content to see you so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is crap
> 
> OMG I SWEAR I DID NOT BASE THIS FIC ON THE SONG, I JUST THOUGHT HALF WAY THROUGH THEY MIGHT PERFORM AND THE FIRST LOVE SONG I COULD FIND FITTED THE PLOT SO WELL! Gosh am I lucky or what?
> 
> I bet Ken would constantly remind them that he got them together.  
> And yes I know this is nowhere NEAR Valentine's day. But do I care?  
> I hope I did the group justice! I also threw in some Seventeen cus why not?
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes with the names.
> 
> Love you all! Have a nice summer x


	10. Joshua X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short fluffy (Seventeen) Joshua X Reader piece for a friend of TARDISpieandmore, their birthday is coming up. I'm sorry I haven't been posting but mocks hammered me so I suppose I should go on a hiatus of sorts until further notice,
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

“What do you wanna do now?”

The unforgiving hard wood floor of your living room dug into your back as you lay spread-eagled across it, with the book you had been reading for the last hour lay, book-marked, on your stomach. You felt a shift under your head as Jisoo put down his own book and propped himself up on his elbows to see you more clearly, your head rolled to the side slightly as your pillow (his stomach) began to tilt as he got up from his lying position.

“I don’t know, do you want to watch a film or something?” He smiled down at you through his glasses as you scrunched your nose in thought, “Nah, we’ve watched, like, a thousand films in the last week.” Joshua chuckled at your exaggeration before moving to get up, jostling you more until your head hit the floor. You groaned in annoyance after the dull thud it made and whined up at him,

“Whoever calls you the gentleman of Seventeen is a mistaken, bewitched by your evil charms.” You ignored his gasp of mock protest with a mischievous giggle. You didn’t move to follow him as he left the room though, you were too tired from doing… well... nothing really. It had been a lazy day, made up of a lie-in, breakfast in bed and then lunch in bed before you both dragged yourselves out to face the day (aka reading on the floor until your eyes hurt), it left you so relaxed that you didn’t want to move, you smiled to yourself in contentment but that began to fade as your, once warm, neck began to get cold.

“Josh I’m dyyiiinngg! What kind of boyfriend isn’t there to be their girlfriend’s pillow?” you pouted in mock-annoyance but smirked as you heard soft footsteps padding towards you, looking up, you saw Josh holding his guitar and your ukulele. He gently put both instruments on the sofa next to you and moved to stand at your feet, holding out a hand to help you sit up; you contemplated ignoring him and lying down for even more of your day, but you took his hand in the end, your back was beginning to ache. He handed you your uke before grabbing his guitar and moving to sit next to you with his legs crossed; you both sat for a while, plucking the strings lightly, thinking of a song to play. After a while, you shifted so your back was against your boyfriend’s, leaning yourself into the natural curve of his back,

“What? Do you hate looking at me that much?” you smiled up at the ceiling, plucking a few more strings, “Exactly, who would want to look at your disgusting face? You stopped being my pillow and your eyes are extremely distracting.” There was silence as Josh stopped playing for a moment. You didn’t see it but he smiled to himself before picking a chord and quietly strumming it, you echoed it and soon you were making your own music; after ten minutes of seemingly random chord sequences, you both soon got a chorus and began humming along to it, creating harmonies and adding little words here and there. 

As the sounds of the last chord faded away, you put your ukulele down and turned around to drape yourself over your boyfriend, your arms crossed over his shoulders as your head rested next to his. You turned to look at his side profile, following the curl of his lips with your eyes and feeling a soft smile creep its way onto your face. All the while, Joshua was focused on trying to perfect some complicated plucking that he’d been working on, you marvelled at his quick fingers for a while before turning back to kiss his cheek quickly,

“Ah, so she likes me now?” He chuckled, ceasing his plucking and trying to catch a glimpse of you in the corner of his eye, you nodded into his shoulder,” Well, I decided that if I never looked at your horrifyingly distracting eyes, I’d miss them. It is entirely for my own preservation.” You concluded.  
“Well, I for one am glad to hear that. I can’t even imagine not seeing your face every day anymore.” He said it in such a nonchalant way that had you struggling for words for a minute, a smile threatening to appear on your face at his sweet words, you leant more forward and kissed him on the side of the mouth, the only area you could reach from your angle.

“I think I’ll keep you.” You decided out loud, resting your chin back on your elbow and grinning at Josh’s slightly parted lips and face that seemed slightly pinker than before, you reached down and began lightly strumming the guitar from above, trying and failing to re-create the chords upside down from Jason Mraz’s ‘I’m yours’. The chords were really simple so Jisoo caught on quickly, moving the capo up to make sure both of your voices would fit the tune; you moved your arms to wrap around Joshua’s waist and let your chin fall onto his shoulder, relishing in the warmth he provided while you sang the tune. 

So this is what contentment is? 

You sighed, melting more and more into Jisoo’s back, falling, slowly, into the clutches of sleep. 

Joshua could feel your weight growing heavier and heavier but endured it a little longer until his back began to hurt at the angle created. He slowly placed his guitar down and shuffled around so he was facing you; he propped you up and looked at your face, soft with sleep, and sniggered at how your mouth fell open slightly and your head rolled forward. He moved forward so your head was resting on his shoulder again and his front was pressed against yours, he reached down to hold under your legs, trying not to laugh at the fact you had fallen asleep kneeling down, and braced himself slightly before picking you up.

Now upright, Joshua looked at the clock on the wall,” We really have wasted a day huh?” he muttered to you in a whisper before carrying you to your bedroom -being careful of the instruments on the floor and making a mental note to pick them up later on. You muttered incoherently into his shoulder and Jisoo adjusted you in his hold,” If you are awake, you can make your own way to bed.” He sighed slightly but with a smile on his lips, you shook your head into his shoulder and huffed out a breath of air, wrapping your legs around his waist to make sure he didn’t get any ideas about putting you down. You hid your smirk as your boyfriend accepted defeat, beginning the short journey once more to the bedroom. You lightly rubbed your nose against the soft cotton of Joshua’s shirt, 

“It was a day well wasted though.” You both thought to yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, 'tis very fluffy and simple but who doesn't like that????
> 
> Love you all x


End file.
